


Mascarade

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: "Il peut tomber quand il est seul, il se relève à chaque fois, affrontant ce vent glacial qui souffle en permanence sur son cœur. Personne n'a le droit de savoir qu'il sombre peu à peu, jeune homme emporté par une douce folie."





	Mascarade

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS prend place après Skyfall, Spectre n'a pas eu lieu.

**Mascarade**

Son ordinateur serré précieusement contre lui, Q avance lentement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les personnes qui le croisent le saluent mais il ne répond pas, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Ses membres sont engourdis, comme anesthésiés, et il se fait violence pour ne pas lâcher son précieux paquet. Toutes ses données sont à l'intérieur, elles représentent sa vie, son travail, tout ce qui le définit. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre, plus maintenant. Il esquive certains collègues, se précipitant au-dehors des locaux du MI6, inspirant l'air frais profondément. La neige recouvre déjà les trottoirs, l'hiver est là depuis bientôt un mois. Q évite les plaques de glace, il rentre chez lui tranquillement, incapable de faire le moindre détour, pas aujourd'hui. Son appartement n'est plus très loin, il s'y faufile en prenant les escaliers, certain de ne croiser personne à cette heure-ci. Le calme habituel des lieux le fait soupirer, il dépose son ordinateur sur la table basse de son salon avant d'aller se faire chauffer de l'eau dans la cuisine, se préparant du thé.

Tandis que la bouilloire émet un sifflement caractéristique de son état de marche, Q passe une main sur son visage fatigué. À force de travailler sur des écrans, ses yeux sont rougis, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'est pas accordé de pause depuis plusieurs jours. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de le raisonner, M l'a même menacé de le mettre à la porte le temps de prendre du repos. Mais il a refusé, en prétextant qu'il va bien et qu'il peut continuer en suivant le même rythme.  _Tout va bien_. Une rengaine inlassable. Un refrain qu'il chante à chacun en essayant de se persuader que ces trois mots sont vrais. Ce n'est pas le cas, il est loin d'aller bien, au contraire.  _Tout va bien_. Il sourit souvent, pour donner l'impression que ses pensées sont accordées à ses paroles. C'est un concerto sans fausse note, sa partition se joue sans la moindre erreur. Et lui, pauvre artiste, il est au bord du vide. Il peut tomber quand il est seul, il se relève à chaque fois, affrontant ce vent glacial qui souffle en permanence sur son cœur. Personne n'a le droit de savoir qu'il sombre peu à peu, jeune homme emporté par une douce folie.

Avec automatisme, il verse l'eau chaude dans sa tasse avant de retourner au salon où il la pose à côté de son ordinateur. Encore les mêmes gestes, tous les jours, sans aucun changement. Ses doigts survolent le clavier, il tape son mot de passe avant de faire défiler la page des informations. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, rien qui puisse attirer son attention ce jour-là. Il virevolte sur ses programmes, cherchant à améliorer ses algorithmes pour garantir plus de sécurité à ses dossiers. Il s'arrête parfois, buvant son breuvage à petites gorgées, savourant la chaleur du thé. Une fenêtre s'ouvre en bas à droite de son écran, lui indiquant qu'il vient de recevoir un nouveau mail. En fronçant les sourcils, il clique dessus, voyant s'afficher un texte qui lui retourne l'estomac. D'un geste furieux, il ferme l'onglet avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, ne supportant pas de lire une ligne de plus. Ce n'est pourtant pas une surprise, il a été mis au courant en même temps que les autres, même si la nouvelle a eu beaucoup de mal à passer. Et voilà qu'il a devant lui la nécrologie de James Bond, rédigée un mois après sa mort.

Q cligne des yeux, chassant les larmes qui s'y accumulent. Malgré le temps écoulé, il n'arrive pas à accepter cette vérité, pas alors qu'il a cru que l'agent serait là jusqu'au bout. L'information est tombée un beau matin, faisant le tour du MI6 à une vitesse folle. Moneypenny n'y avait pas cru, Q non plus. Tous deux pensaient à un coup préparé par Bond pour disparaître un bout de temps ou pour mener à bien une mission dans l'ombre. Mais la confirmation de M avait chassé tous leurs espoirs, leur prouvant que même le meilleur d'entre eux n'est pas invincible. Pourtant, Q ne peut s'empêcher de guetter le moindre signe, un simple événement prouvant que tout ceci est faux. Il se retourne souvent dans les couloirs du MI6, à l'affût d'un geste familier, de ce regard bleu clair capable de transpercer son âme et de brouiller toutes les connexions de son cerveau. Bond a ce pouvoir sur lui, il lui suffit d'un sourire et de quelques mots pour perdre tous ses moyens. Zéro zéro sept est un homme qui transforme le génie en lui en jeune homme un peu tremblotant et rougissant. Mais ça lui plaît, il aime cette complicité particulière entre eux, raison pour laquelle il s'accroche à une utopie vaine. L'envoi de la nécrologie a brisé ce rêve impossible.

\- La fatigue aurait-elle raison de vous, Q ?

Le quartier-maître sursaute, son regard se pose sur une silhouette adossée au mur qui lui fait face. James Bond est là, bien vivant, les lèvres étirées en un rictus amusé qui déstabilise Q un long moment. Il se lève soudainement en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Q. Quelle joie de vous revoir.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Bond. Cet appartement a été sécurisé par mes soins, personne ne peut y pénétrer sans mon autorisation.

\- Vous avez laissé des failles. Et n'oubliez pas que vous parlez avec un mort.

Cette réflexion ramène Q à la nouvelle reçue un mois plus tôt. L'étonnement de ne pas être seul ce soir l'a quitté, cédant la place à une certaine perplexité. L'espace de quelques secondes, il a oublié le décès de l'agent, le voyant bien vivant en face de lui, plein de santé et débordant d'humour. Or, les morts ne parlent pas et ne s'amusent pas à entrer dans son appartement.

\- J'ai assisté à votre enterrement, murmure Q.

\- Vous avez seulement vu un cercueil descendre dans la terre, rien de plus. Vous n'avez pas eu de preuve supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le génie de l'informatique ne répond pas, il guette James, se demandant un instant s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. L'agent s'avance pour le rejoindre, croisant son regard dans lequel il lit de l'incompréhension. Bond tend une main vers le visage de Q, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je suis réel, vous le sentez.

\- M nous a menti consciemment, souffle le plus jeune des deux.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux et vous intégrez M dans la conversation. Vous manquez de romantisme, Q.

\- Peut-être parce que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire preuve.

Le silence accueille sa déclaration tandis que l'agent double zéro sept sourit de nouveau. Il diminue la distance entre eux avant d'embrasser son génie avec beaucoup de douceur. Q répond à son baiser en l'attrapant par la nuque, refusant de rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Il ne s'éloigne que lorsque le souffle lui manque, les joues rouges, le regard fuyant et son cœur battant à une vitesse folle.

\- Je suis occupé, Bond, finit-il par dire en retournant s'asseoir.

Il tire un haussement de sourcil à l'agent qui vient prendre place à côté de lui. Sans même tenir compte de sa présence, Q ouvre un nouveau dossier, reprenant la lecture de ses algorithmes en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux. James n'essaye pas un seul instant de comprendre les lignes qui s'affichent sur l'écran, l'informatique n'étant pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection. Il préfère regarder son génie travailler, aimant détailler ses gestes tandis qu'il pianote sur son clavier, remarquant ses manies quand il se mord les lèvres en se concentrant. Un nouveau silence s'installe entre eux alors que Q se perd dans son langage informatique, sans voir le temps qui tourne, sans faire attention à l'agent double zéro sept qui l'observe avec attention. Seul le bruit des touches résonne dans le salon du jeune homme, accompagné parfois par quelques clics. En un geste mécanique, Q tend la main vers sa tasse, la portant à ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est vide. La moue qu'il tire en cet instant est si adorable que James ne peut pas s'empêcher de récupérer le récipient avant d'aller préparer du thé à son quartier-maître.

Ce dernier suit l'agent du regard pendant qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, se rappelant ensuite qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre s'il veut avoir terminé rapidement. Il ne voit pas Bond quand il revient, il entend à peine sa voix qui lui dit que son thé est prêt. Plongé dans ses codages, Q est dans un monde à part, presque inaccessible pour James qui caresse son dos distraitement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plus jeune des deux rend les armes et rabat l'écran de son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers l'agent qu'il embrasse avec passion. Bond le serre contre lui avant de le faire basculer sur le canapé, descendant ses lèvres vers le cou de Q qui passe une main dans ses cheveux. Le génie de l'informatique se laisse faire tandis que l'agent les débarrasse des couches superflues de vêtements qui les recouvrent. Q est heureux de retrouver ce contact qui lui a tant manqué, ce corps à corps enfiévré qui le ramène à la vie, qui lui fait oublier qu'il a passé un mois horrible à pleurer le seul homme qu'il aime. La chaleur qui le parcourt est une étincelle qui rallume le brasier de ses sentiments, redonnant un souffle nouveau à son esprit.

La sonnerie lointaine de son téléphone réveille Q qui ouvre difficilement les yeux. Sa vision s'adapte doucement à la lumière du jour alors qu'il regarde son environnement. Il est sur son canapé, le corps recouvert d'une épaisse couverture, une tasse fumante posée sur la table basse, accompagnée par un bout de papier où quelques mots ont été griffonnés. Le jeune homme tâtonne à la recherche de ses lunettes avant de lire la note laissée par James.  _N'oubliez pas que je suis mort._  Un frisson parcourt le génie alors qu'il froisse le papier, conscient que la moindre parole peut faire tomber à l'eau la disparition de l'agent. Le taire aux autres va être un véritable exploit, même s'il est bien décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec M, pour comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas été mis au courant. Après tout, personne n'est dupe au MI6, ils ont tous vu qu'entre Bond et lui, ce n'était pas uniquement une chamaillerie amicale, mais bien plus. Q a juste été le dernier à s'en rendre compte, avant l'intervention de l'agent qui lui a prouvé qu'entre eux, ce n'est pas qu'une question de tension sexuelle mais aussi de sentiments.

Le génie de l'informatique se prépare en vitesse, préférant prendre de l'avance plutôt que de retarder la progression de ses nouveaux programmes de sécurité. Il salue ses collègues avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude, s'installant à son bureau où il démarre son ordinateur avant de lancer ses derniers algorithmes. Les heures défilent, il est si impliqué dans son travail qu'il ne prend pas le temps de manger, refusant la proposition de ses collègues pour se concentrer sur les lignes de codages qu'il relit une par une. Il finit par accepter les tasses de thé, pensant maladroitement qu'elles ne sont pas aussi réussies que celles de James avant de se rappeler qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas songer à l'agent. Avec sa maladresse, il serait capable de faire une gaffe, ce qui nuirait au projet de Bond. Il remarque à peine le départ de la plupart de ses collègues, s'étirant seulement lorsque ses membres endoloris protestent. Clignant des yeux, il déchiffre l'heure à plusieurs reprises, s'étonnant d'être resté aussi longtemps immobile. Il fait craquer son cou puis jette un coup d'œil à la salle qui se vide peu à peu avant de retourner à son écran.

\- Vous devriez songer à vous reposer un peu, Q.

Le quartier-maître relève les yeux vers l'origine de la voix, remarquant à la fois la présence de M et l'absence de toute autre vie dans la pièce. Il se racle la gorge, boit une gorgée de thé puis fixe son supérieur, sans savoir comment lui faire de reproches alors qu'il est sous ses ordres. M le devance en anticipant sa question, ce qui lui laisse croire que James est passé le voir ou l'a contacté.

\- Bond avait besoin de disparaître de la circulation un bon moment. Le seul moyen de faire croire à sa mort a été de la simuler, pour …

\- Pour que je sois assez triste ? le coupe le jeune homme en oubliant toute règle de politesse. Il fallait convaincre tout le monde alors vous avez pensé que ma tristesse serait une bonne preuve, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'autres choix, rétorque M avec sérieux.

Q baisse son regard sur son ordinateur, tapant rageusement quelques lignes de codes, produisant un son qui se répercute sur les murs de la salle vide. Son supérieur ne bouge pas, il ne fait pas mine de s'éloigner, attendant simplement que la tension retombe chez le quartier-maître. Ce dernier ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'apprécie pas que l'on utilise ses sentiments, même s'il s'agit de créer une couverture bien solide pour James.

\- Quand pourra-t-il revenir ? demande soudainement Q.

\- Ce n'est pas certain qu'il soit prêt à être de nouveau en mission. Skyfall a été un tournant pour lui, je le crains.

Le quartier-maître saisit parfaitement ce que son supérieur est en train de sous-entendre. La mort de son ancienne patronne a déstabilisé Bond, au point sûrement de le rendre peu certain de lui-même et de ses capacités. Sans compter que Silva a probablement semé une graine de doutes et de suspicions au sein de l'agent double zéro sept.

\- Je peux veiller sur lui, s'il le faut.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais faites attention à votre santé mentale, Q. Nous parlons de Bond.

Les deux hommes se saluent et le plus jeune prend encore un peu de son temps pour terminer son travail. Le retour jusqu'à son appartement lui paraît long, d'autant plus qu'il devine qu'il ne sera pas seul ce soir. Son hypothèse se vérifie lorsque les lèvres de James l'accueillent avec délicatesse. Q se perd dans cette étreinte, sans penser à l'avenir.

OoOoOoO

\- Moneypenny risque de faire une crise cardiaque si elle vous voit débarquer.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je reviens après ma mort, elle en a l'habitude. Ai-je besoin de rappeler qu'elle a été responsable de l'une de mes disparitions ?

\- Vous lui en voulez toujours ? s'amuse Q. Vous êtes rancunier, Bond. D'autant plus qu'elle n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Le visage de l'agent se ferme à cette simple phrase et le quartier-maître se souvient alors que c'est un sujet à ne pas aborder.

\- Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ceci en vous.

\- Si j'ai besoin d'un psy, je vous ferai signe, Q.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Bond ! Chaque fois que quelqu'un fait référence à votre dernière mission, c'est une catastrophe. Je comprends que vous soyez triste, M comptait beaucoup pour vous, mais ce n'est pas en vous renfermant sur vous-même que vous lui rendrez service. Vous l'avez vengée.

\- Tuer Silva ne m'a rien apporté, rétorque James en plissant les paupières. Ce n'était qu'un automatisme, rien de plus. Si j'avais pu venir plus tôt, si j'avais pensé à prodiguer des soins à M, elle serait encore vivante.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas et vous ne pouvez pas retourner en arrière. Elle a pris des risques en sachant que la mort la guettait et elle n'aimerait pas vous voir ainsi.

\- Vous ne savez rien d'elle, Q !

L'agent se lève brusquement, dardant sur le plus jeune un regard noir qui le transperce. Le quartier-maître n'est pas découragé pour autant, il se met debout à son tour avant de dévisager Bond. Leurs disputes sont récurrentes, surtout lorsqu'elles concernent Skyfall et ce qu'il s'y est passé. Q en a assez de devoir faire profil bas à chaque fois, il ne peut plus supporter cette colère sourde qui ronge l'agent.

\- Il s'est écoulé un an et vous n'êtes toujours pas remis de ces événements. Si vous continuez sur cette voie-là, je serai forcé d'en toucher deux mots à M. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il ne vous laissera pas en paix.

Alors que James est sur le point de dire quelque chose, le quartier-maître lève une main pour l'interrompre, le dévisageant avec sérieux.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Mallory a pris  _sa_  place et vous devez vous plier à ses ordres. Mais vous lui faites confiance, puisqu'il était le seul à savoir que vous viviez toujours. C'est un pas vers la libération, Bond.

\- Gardez vos discours illusoires pour vos collègues, Q. Ne prétendez pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, vous risqueriez de vous y perdre.

\- Non. Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de devoir faire semblant. Pendant ce mois durant lequel je vous ai cru mort, je me suis débattu contre l'envie d'en finir avec le MI6. J'ai été à deux doigts de donner ma démission parce que je ne cessais de penser à vous, jour après jour.

Le voilà en train de céder, de déverser tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Pendant le mois entier où il s'est senti si seul, il a souri alors qu'il pleurait intérieurement. Il a montré une joie de vivre qu'il ne possédait pas, il a fait semblant d'aller bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Et maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'un fossé se creuse entre lui et l'agent, il refuse de se taire, déterminé à ne pas perdre encore une fois la personne qu'il aime.

\- Vous ne vous attachez pas à beaucoup de monde mais faites un effort, Bond. Pour nous tous. Pour vous et moi, si ça a encore un sens pour vous.

Sa voix devient chevrotante à la fin de sa phrase mais il soutient le regard de l'agent. James s'avance et le serre contre lui, le cœur battant, comprenant qu'il doit se reprendre s'il ne veut pas le perdre à son tour. Il est temps pour lui de faire tomber le masque pour enfin être heureux.


End file.
